


To Soon To Be Gone

by WhovianmMatters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, angel - Freeform, gang up, kill, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianmMatters/pseuds/WhovianmMatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>******************SUPRISE SPOILERS AND STUFF IDK STARS YEA!!:)**************************************<br/>Dean and Cas have been together for awhile now and things are progressing nicely. Dean asks Cas to marry him. Cas says yes. *insert adorable awww here* they have some nice hot sex to show some physical love. Then they attempt to go home to announce their big jump in relations, but they get jumped by some gay bashers and Dean is killed horrifically. Cas lives to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Soon To Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so straight off this is MY FIRST EVER FIC SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH MY NEWNESS! Seriously please, Im sorry if i totally butchered your otp. I literally just wrote this up and I'm really eager ot see if anyone will see it and if they like it. I tried to upload to Fanfiction.com But that ended badly so Im here :) So yeah again- New to this whole thing- be gentle or harsh whatever- tell me what you think- PLEASE- *enter sassy love fest here*

It was such a good day. The was sun shining, only a few clouds in the sky. Me and him were walking down the street with our soft serve ice cream, already beginning to melt in the heat. I can't remember why we were laughing I think I had said something. Back then I was always cracking jokes. I loved to see him laugh. He'd throw back his head and practically howl till he couldn't breathe. He would hold his sides till he couldn't breathe. It one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen and one of the many reasons I loved him. So naturally I tried to get him to do it, even when he was sad. Today hadn't been his best day till we got off the bus and I bought him an Ice cream. I could tell his mood was rising like mercury in a thermometer in heat. We were so happy in that moment. Both us laughing, tears in our eyes. The sun shining on us. I stopped and watched him for a bit, walking and laughing. I stopped laughing and just watched. This...God had chosen me. Out of everyone in the world. Out of all the beautiful girls and smoking hot men, this little deity had chosen the little nerd boy who was rude and ridiculous. Who could barely hold a conversation and had no perks in life. He chose... To love ME. In all my ridiculous glory and fandom quotes. This little shit chose ME.  
I didn't realize he had come back for me and was staring worriedly into my eyes. His green ones glowing. "Cas why are you crying? Are you okay Castiel? What happened?" I just smiled and ignored my tears. I threw my cone behind me and jumped on him shoving my face into his chest. "Oh Dean. Oh Dean, Dean Dean....." I raised my gross, slobbery face up to look in his eyes. "Dean... Did you know I am helplessly, irreversibly, uncontrollably in love with you?" Dean put his neck back a bit and his eyes widen. Then he suddenly jumped back "WHAT?! Cas in LOVE with ME?!?! Oh My God Cas what are you gay? Soo two years ago, let me tell you. You know whats in now? Do you? Marriage. People BINDING their love in an official manner that all their family and friends know about. People get MARRIED." I was confused. I wiped my face and stared at him. What? What the hell was he talking about, marriage? What the hell did have to do with any-....... That's when I realized what he was talking about. "DEAN!" He smiled when he realized I figured it out. He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his back pocket. He got comfortable and looked back at me and opened the box a big grin on his face. "Like I said Cas, people get married. While don't we're necessarily people. I do remember you saying something about fitting in with the crowd. So here I am, trying to fit in. What do you think Cas? Castiel James Novak, Will you marry me?" I sank to my knees in front of him. My baby. My honey bunch. My little hunter. My best friend. My boyfriend. He had always joked with me about being married, always saying he wanted to tie the knot before he died on the job one day. He'd always buy the little crappy plastic rings kids get and say, "Hey wanna be a Winchester?", "Wanna be my partner?", "Wanna get hitched?" I always joked back of course being a lot of our friendship dialoge was sass. But this... This right here. This was the best thing he could have ever done. I looked up from the little black box to his green eyes. His 'fan fiction green' eyes. That was always my little joke for them. I smiled ignoring the tears again coming from my eyes, I reached for the box and took it from him scared confusion rushing across his face. I giggled. I had the best response. i turned the little box around in my hand and faced him again. "Only if you'll marry me." He smiled and rushed in and kissed me. It was hard and it was fast but it was the greatest kiss we'd ever shared.  
I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He pulled me closer. Our kiss deepened, our tongues reaching into the other, just adjusting to their new environments for a minute. Then it got rough. We pushed and pulled battling for dominance of each other. I pulled at his shirt, wanting to rip it off him. He pulled me close so I could wrap my legs around him. He brought us both up, never breaking contact. I breathing was strong and ragged us both wanting to tear the others clothes off and ravage them. I wanted him to take me here and now, not caring if anyone saw us. He pushed me into a wall and pulled our lips apart and starting gently nipping at my neck leaving a trail from my jaw to my collar bone. "Oh god! Just take me here Dean I can't wait any longer." He lightly growled into my throat the sound and feel making my erection grow to its full length. "Please Dean! Please!" His hand rushed to my boner and caressed it through my pants, the friction driving me crazy. He looked around and some people coming down the street a couple of blocks away. He looked and saw a deserted yard nearby with a broken up shed. He grabbed our bags and headed that way without saying a word. I quickly but auspiciously followed him. When I made it to the shed, he was already inside door closed. I slowly opened it and saw him leaning on the back wall stroking his cock, shirt off. I quickly came in and turned and shut the door. When I turned he was there cock hard and ready. "Down, now." I immediately dropped to my knees and grabbed his dick with my hands and pulled it into my mouth. I slid my mouth down his member and back. He moaned. I quickly did it again. I began sucking and feeling him with my tongue. I did this for several minutes. Pushing my head back and down, rolling my tongue across the head. Slowly I could feel his balls tense, ready to cum. Quickly I pulled off and slowed my stroking. I wanted this to go longer, I enjoyed it pleasuring him. He pushed my hands away and took a step back. He breathed deep letting his moment pass. "Cas stand now, back to the wall. Close your eyes." I quickly went to the back wall and stood there. It was awhile before I heard him move. He came close and stopped in front of me. he again stood there. Not moving, it actually took effort to hear him breathe it was so quiet, my heart beat was probably loud enough for him to hear though. He leaned forward and began kissing me, then moving down my jaw to my neck. He led his trail of kisses down my collar bone to the first button of my shirt. He slowly undid the buttons and kissed his way down my chest and stomach to stop right above my crotch. He ripped my pants down and had me step out of them. He had also taken my underwear down with him. My erection stood full mast. The sudden cool making it stiff. He chuckled, "Now there is a member I wish I had met a long time ago." He placed his lips around my head and slowly slid down my cock. The pleasure made me shiver. He chuckled again then slowly stood up. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and pulled me in crushing my mouth. He dominated my mouth, pushing and pulling. He pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around him. Then he quickly pushed into me, filling me up. So quick, so rough, that little burning sensation radiating through out my lower body. It felt so good. He gave me a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Then just as quickly as he started last time, he begun again. Quick, full strokes in and out of me. Our bodies pushed against each other. The occasional rough kiss between our ragged breaths. Our skin slapping together as he started going faster. Slowly we our bodies tensed the others signaling our orgasms were upon us. Dean then leaned back and pushed hard in his last strokes, each one hit my prostate. Together we silently screamed in orgasmic bliss. We slowly slid to the floor, Dean laid on his back breathing heavy. I laid on his chest listen to his heart beat rapidly.  
We stayed there till I saw the sunlight go through the bottom of the cracks in the shack, signaling the end of the day. I slowly rose and tapped Dean on his nose. He opened his eyes and a tired smile came across his face. "Hey my angel." I smiled back, "Hello my little hunter. Its sunset. Think its time we go home yes?" He turned towards the cracks seeing the last bit of sunlight disappear. "Oh yeah, that's probably a good idea huh." He turned back to me as I rose from straddling his hips I grabbed our clothes and shook them off while he laid naked in the dirt. "Have I ever told you, you have a great ass?" I laughed and shook my head. He chuckled as he got up and came over and put his freshly dusted clothes on. I threw mine on not caring about the dirt. He laughed as he saw me and handed me my backpack. "What?!" I demanded to know. He shook his head and opened the door ushering me through it. "Nothing, its just you kinda remind me of a little dirty pirate school boy." We walked to the sidewalk giggling about his comment. We were half way home when suddenly he shushed me. "What is it Dean?" I knew when he shushed me something was going down. Something really bad. He worriedly glanced at me and sighed. "There's two guys behind us. Except the problem is they were the same ones that were walking down this street hours ago before we went in the shack. There's two possibilities here. One: They just happened to be going home the same way and time we are or-" "They're gay bashers." I finished for him. I knew gay hate crimes were up recently due to the knew marriage equality law passed, but we'd never faced any discrimination. All our friends and families were accepting, no bulling, no dirty looks when we kissed in public or held hands. Everyone treated us like a normal couple, which we were. So the thought of gay bashers kind of shocked me. Its always different when it happens to you than when you hear about it. Me and Dean had always been very open about our relationship. We kept walking and eventually the two guys took a different street. I sighed and slowed a bit. Dean though kept walking straight ahead not slowing. When I realized he wasn't sopping I jogged to keep up. We were about 2 streets away from home when the bushes jumped. Out of them were about six guys with various weapons. Dean quickly turned and whispered to me, "Angel fly home, i don't want you broken." I turned straight towards him and looked him in the eyes. "No Hunter. I'm by your side heaven or hell." He looked at me sorrowfully knowing I wasn't leaving. We always used our nicknames in times in danger so if one escaped a bad situation they couldn't be traced by name. We turned towards the bashers, knowing we weren't going to come out of this. At least not the same way going in... 

To this day when I think of the horrors those men inflicted upon us... I shiver and tears rise to my eyes. Because of them I will never again see my hunter's face except in pictures. Never again will he hold me when I cry. Never again will I hear his loud laugh and see his 'fan fiction green' eyes. Never again will I be able to hold him after passionate love making. Never. That's all our future holds now. Never will we see a wedding. Never will we hold our child and say its name for the first time together. Never will we wake up to each other in bed. Never will I ever be able to say 'I Love You' again. Those weren't even the last words he heard. While his head was being slammed against the concrete and being raped with multiple objects at once and facing massive blood loss to the fact they had cut off his penis, the last words he heard were "You stupid fucking gay cunt, HARDER Micheal!" To which 'Micheal' then grabbed a bat and began pounding Dean's head in. I would have talked but I had a cock shoved down my throat and quote "If you bite you're dead just like that ugly bastard." The only reason I'm alive today is because I didn't fight. The only reason I'm alive today is because Dean was there and tried to protect me. And you know what? Sometimes just sometimes, when I'm looking at his pictures I wish that night I died with him. Sometimes I still want to die. But I continue on because suicide is a sin. And if I sin how am I supposed to meet my Hunter in Heaven? Besides i don't want him to die in vain. So that's why I'm here. To tell others. Because if I can't tell our story, HIS Story... Who will?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it again GENTLENESS IS GOOD but also remember I DONT MIND YOU BEING HARSH just don't like attempt to destroy my very being. Be a gentle 5th grade teacher explaining my mistakes. Yeah like that. So any hoo have a good day/night/eclipse or whatever BYE!! :)


End file.
